The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast
|rilascio=15 Marzo 2016 |isbn=978-1783293209 |capitoli=4 |pagine=232 }} Descrizione The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast è un libro di 232 pagine scritto da Bethesda Softworks e pubblicato da Titan Books il 15 Marzo 2016. E' il secondo libro della serie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library. __TOC__ Aspetto Il libro, dalla copertina rigida, assomiglia molto a Il libro del Sangue di Drago, con il Drago Imperiale argentato posto al centro di uno sfondo monocromatico, in questo caso color rame. I bordi, tuttavia, invece di raffigurare parole in lingua draconica, sono ornati da un vago ma complesso motivo scanalato. Il titolo del libro è scritto in oro sul fondo della copertina frontale, ma risulta occultato dalla piccola sovraccoperta argentata. Su di essa è presente il titolo, seppure in nero, e un sigillo di cera rossa con lo stemma del Drago Imperiale. Sulla copertina posteriore è raffigurato solo un Drago Imperiale senza dettagli aggiuntivi. Sulla copertina laterale è riportato lo stesso stemma e il titolo del libro in lettere d'oro: "The Skyrim® Library: Volume II - Man, Mer, and Beast." Contenuti La copertina interna, anteriore e posteriore, ospita una mappa di Skyrim come viene presentata nel gioco. Nelle pagine seguenti sono presenti le informazioni di licenza e il sommario, che conta 81 capitoli. Sono presenti tanto i libri del gioco base quanto quelli aggiunti dai DLC e . Dietro al sommario sono visibili due concept art: in una, l'Ultimo Sangue di Drago affronta un orso, nell'altra è raffigurato un lupo mannaro dal pelo bianco. Nota: Tutti i testi sono in inglese, ma li si può trovare tradotti nella versione italiana del gioco. 'Sommario' 'Races' Nords of Skyrim (pagina 8) Children of the Sky (pagina 10) Nords Arise! (pagina 11) Song of the Askelde Men (pagina 12) The Bear of Markarth: The Crimes of Ulfric Stormcloak (pagina 16) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Bear of Markarth. The Wild Elves (pagina 18) Fall of the Snow Prince (pagina 19) The Dunmer of Skyrim (pagina 22) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Dunmer of Skyrim. Ancestors and the Dunmer (pagina 23) Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater (pagina 27) Children of the All-Maker (pagina 28) Deathbrand: A Pirate's Tale (pagina 30) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Deathbrand. Velehk Sain, Pirate King of the Abecean (pagina 32) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Pirate King of the Abecean. The Five Far Stars (pagina 33) Words of the Wind (pagina 34) The Madmen of the Reach: A Cultural Treaty on the Foresworn (pagina 35) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Madman of the Reach. Mystery of Talara (pagina 39) Nel gioco, questo libro è suddiviso in cinque parti. Palla (pagina 58) Nel gioco, questo libro è suddiviso in due parti. The Falmer: A Study (pagina 67) Dwarves: The Lost Race of Tamriel Nel gioco, questo libro è suddiviso in tre parti, ognuna chiamata semplicemente Dwarves (Nani). Vol. I: Architecture and Design (pagina 72) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Dwarves, v1. Vol. II: Weapons, Armor, and Machines (pagina 74) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Dwarves, v2. Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture (pagina 76) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Dwemer History and Culture. Antecedents of Dwemer Law (pagina 78) Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale (pagina 79) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Hanging Gardens. Herbane's Bestiary: Dwarven Automatons (pagina 80) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons. The Ruins of Kemel-Ze (pagina 82) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Ruins of Kemel-Ze. Ancient Tales of the Dwemer Questa serie era nota in origine come Antiche storie dei Dwemer, e constava di undici parti, sebbene la settima e la nona fossero andate perdute nel tempo. I - The Ransom of Zarek (pagina 88) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Ransom of Zarek. II - The Seed (pagina 93) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Seed. III - The Importance of Where (pagina 95) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente''The Importance of Where''. V - The Song of the Alchemists (pagina 97) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Song of the Alchemists. VI - Chimarvadium (pagina 99) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Chimarvamidium. X - The Dowry (pagina 101) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Dowry. Chronicles of Nchuleft (pagina 104) Il sommario fa iniziare erroneamente questo capitolo a pagina 106 Ahzirr Traajijazeri (pagina 105) The Tale of Dro'Zira (pagina 108) Confessions of a Khajiit Fur Trader (pagina 110) The True Nature of Orcs (pagina 112) The Pig Children (pagina 113) The Code of Malacath: A Sellsword's Guide to the Orc Strongholds (pagina 114) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Code of Malacath. The Wraith's Wedding Dowry (pagina 118) 'Creatures and Beasts' Ode To The Tundrastriders (pagina 122) Herbane's Bestiary: The Ice Wraiths (pagina 124) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths. The Wispmother: Two Theories (pagina 128) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Wispmother. Ghosts in the Storm (pagina 132) Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens (pagina 133) The Posting of the Hunt (pagina 136) Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom (pagina 140) Chaurus Pie: A Recipe (pagina 142) Uncommon Taste (pagina 144) Surviving a Horker Attack (pagina 146) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Horker Attacks. Cats of Skyrim (pagina 148) Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim (pagina 149) Experimentations in the Physicalities of the Werewolf (pagina 151) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Physicalities of Werewolves. 'Warfare' Mixed Unit Tactics in the Five Years War (pagina 154) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Mixed Unit Tactics. Killing - Before You're Killed (pagina 156) The Black Arrow (pagina 158) Nel gioco, questo libro è suddiviso in due parti. Vernaccus and Bourlor (pagina 164) Forge, Hammer and Anvil (pagina 168) Bone (pagina 169) The Axe Man (pagina 178) The Yellow Book of Riddles (pagina 180) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Yellow Book of Riddles. The Red Book of Riddles (pagina 181) The Legendary Scourge (pagina 182) The Third Door (pagina 183) 'Factions' The Rise and Fall of the Blades (pagina 185) Songs of the Return (pagina 190) Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts (pagina 199) Great Harbingers of the Companions (pagina 200) A Kiss, Sweet Mother (pagina 202) The Brothers of Darkness (pagina 203) The Night Mother's Truth (pagina 205) Fall from Glory (pagina 207) Shadowmarks (pagina 209) Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? (pagina 212) Thief of Virtue (pagina 214) Chance's Folly (pagina 218) The True Noble's Code (pagina 221) The Hope of the Redoran (pagina 222) Flight from the Thalmor (pagina 225) Rising Threat (pagina 227) Note Licenza de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast Categoria:Libri sotto licenza Bethesda Categoria:Libri (reali) Categoria:Media